Twin
by phnxgrl
Summary: I have noticed that Richard Castle seems to have two distinct personalities. What if there was a reason for that?
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle has a secret. Not even his Mother knows. He has an identical twin. One named Richard Alexander Rodgers born on April 1, 1969. the other is his brother. Born 20 minutes later. Named Alexander Richard Rodgers. Martha Rodgers was never told of the second baby. Their father was the one to hush up this second birth. Richard Castle muses about how twisted his life became when Alexander came into his life.

They were both 14 at the time. They both ended up at the same school and did not meet each other until that fateful day at Drake's magic shop. Richard had just came in with a few of his friends and was admiring all the neat objects in the store. One was his favorite the trick mirror. Richard would spend hours gazing at the funny shapes that mirror would produce. However, Today something very unexpected happened. He was dressed in his school uniform and ran over to his favorite mirror. The frame was there but the mirror which had the funny shapes was not. It was just a straight mirror. Richard thought well I can still get some fun out of that. So he started making funny faces. Unbeknownst to him it was not a mirror at all.

Alexander was bored. He was always bored. The butler/chauffeur/nanny Fred was standing outside the door of this magical place. It was Tuesday. Alex always loved the magical mirror. It helped him alleviate the boredom. Today it was gone. Only a straight mirror was hung in its place. Alex studied the mirror image over and over again. Not a hair out of place he thought. Then he had the idea to make funny faces. It was fun. The boredom was starting to recede. Until the mirror image did something extraordinary. It turned around showed his back. Now Alex knew this was a magical place but seeing his backside instead of his front was strange indeed. Now the image was moving away from him then it disappeared around the corner. Alex thought that was so strange because the mirror no longer showed his reflection. And there was a definite breeze being felt through the mirror. The sounds of the twilight zone theme came rushing through his head. Alex stood there for a few minutes until a little girl no more than 6 appeared in the mirror. Alex was all sort of confused. The girl pondered him for a second then thrust out her hand through the mirror and said.

"I am Katie. Did I not see you a few minutes ago?"

Alex grasped her warm hand and said

"No, I do not think so. I am Alex."

"How can you put your hand through the mirror?"

Katie looked at him funny.

"What? There is not a mirror here just the old frame. Granddad had to remove it. It broke yesterday."

Alex thoroughly confused

"Are you sure? I just saw my reflection a few minutes ago."

Katie looking at the older boy with curiosity.

"You are sure a strange one."

At that Katie now skipped over to where her granddad was ringing up a purchase.

"PawPaw", Katie said to get the older man's attention.

"Yes Katie",the older man replied.

"There is a strange one here today."

"Why is that?"

"He said he saw his reflection in the broken mirror frame."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Very strange indeed little one."

Katie got mad she did not like being called little at all.

Katie now jumped down and ran away from her PawPaw.

Katie not watching where she was going ran smack into Richard as he was turning the corner.

Richard looked at the little girl

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine Alex."

"Alex? Are you sure you did not bump your head?"

"No, I did not Alex."

Richard was perplexed here was an obvious little girl who must be injured. There was no swelling on the head from what he observed.

"Ok Little one You seem to be ok but my name is not Alex."

Katie getting mad because she did not like people calling her little.

"I am not little and quit trying to confuse me Alex!"

"But I am not Alex. I do not know your name. I am so sorry I called you little."

Katie thought Alex was playing a trick on her and she did not like it so she turned and ran to PawPaw.

Katie now saw Richard but she was convinced he was Alex.

Katie now had decided to just ignore what ever Alex said because she was tired of his tricks.

Richard still concerned for the youngster came up to the older gentleman who Katie had called her PawPaw.

"Sir. Your young friend ran into me and bumped her head on the ground."

Katie's granddad now looked at the older boy at the counter.

"Yes, I think she needs medical treatment. She seems to think I am called Alex."

"That is not my name. I am Rick or as my mother calls me Richard. As before today we have never met. I think this is serious."

The older man now considered Rick's words carefully.

Katie swinging her feet in the chair behind the counter was now ignoring the person called in her mind Alex.

"Katie", her granddad started to ask, "did you hit your head on the ground?"

Katie now looking straight at her concerned Grandfather said

"Yes I did but It did not hurt nor is there a bruise. I do not care what he says I know his name is Alex and I am ignoring him."

Katie's grandfather did a quick physical exam of her head and found no lump or anything else.

Feeling better he turned to a very worried Rick and said.

"There is nothing I can see but I will keep an eye on her."

Rick felt a bit better.

"Along as you feel ok then I will be running along."

Rick now exited the shop only to be accosted by a very large Black man holding a door open for him.

Rick now wondered maybe her mother's new boyfriend who he knew was rich sent a car for him.

Fred seeing the young man said

"Quit stalling and get into the car."

Rick complied.

Fred now closed the door and muttered under his breath.

This boy is going to be the death of me yet!

Fred drove the limo to a palatial estate on the New York's Eastside.

Rick sitting in the back got bored so he started looking at all the pockets and crevasses in the back of the limo. The wetbar was filled with his favorite soda. His mother's rich boyfriend sure knew what he liked. That was strange. Rick thought. He acts like he thought I was a bother. But yet he sends a limo and fills it with all my favorite stuff. I think I must thank him for the ride. Finally, the car stops.

Fred gets out and opens the door for him.

Rick is amazed at the size and the architecture of this building.

Fred watched as his charge acted so strangely.

It must be a phase he is going though he mused.

Fred now opened the front door and waited until his charge finished gawking and entered the house.

Fred now left then went to the kitchen to talk to the chef about tonight's meal.

Rick now wandered aimlessly through the house marveling at all the interesting art and found himself into a library.

Rick loved the library. He remembered getting his New York City library card when he was very young.

Rick ran his fingers over the volumes. There were books about almost everything he could imagine.

Select one at random. He sat down and started to read.

A few minutes later Fred was looking in the usual places the squash court or the handball arena even the basketball court. No Alex to be found. Fred wondered where his charge was. The Master would not like it if his charge was missing. He even looked into his room. No Alex. Finally in desperation he did a room by room search. Lo and behold he found him in the most unlikely place the library and reading a book too? This was perplexing Fred something fierce. Fred cleared his throat.

Rick looked up from the book and looked at Fred expectantly.

"Dinner is ready go wash up."

Rick now remembered where the washroom was in his search earlier and did what he was told.

Fred expecting the usual back talk was pleasantly surprised over how meek Alex was today.

The lord must have smiled on me today! Fred thought.

Rick now finished washing up was conducted to the dining room where the meal prepared was sitting.

Rick's mouth watered over the delicacies his nose was experiencing. It was all his favorite foods.

Rick sat down and began to eat.

Fred still wondering what happened sat next to him eating in silence.

Rick now completely full asked

Is anyone else going to join us?

Fred taken back about that question.

"The master never dines with us."

Rick thought well that is strange. Well, his mother does attract strange men.

Rick thought well I guess we will meet them at the stage?

"So when are we going to the theater?"

Fred thought What? Theater? When was he interested in that?

Fred thought quickly and said

"As soon as you are ready."

"Ok I am ready now."

"Fine sir I will get the car."

Rick now headed back to the library and picked up that book he was reading.

Fred brought the car around.

Rick got in carrying the book.

Fred now was told to stop at the theater actor's door.

Fred was perplexed but did as Rick said.

Rick now got out and rushed into the theater to find his mother.

Meanwhile back at the magic shop Alex getting bored paid for his items and Katie was still sitting on the chair. She felt it is punishment for running in the store.

Alex spotted her and said

"Hi Katie."

Katie still mad spun the chair around so she could not see his face.

Alex did not know what he did to provoke such a response in the young child but shrugged it off.

Alex left the shop and noticed the oaf Fred was missing!

Great! He is the biggest incompetent fool his father ever hired for him.

Alex not knowing what else to do decided to look at New York without his tail. Alex has been carefully monitored since he was very young. He never saw his father but he had been assured by all the nannies and butlers that he cared for him very much. This was the first time he was ever free. So he decided he wanted to go to the theater district. Once down there he was accosted by a big bouncer like guy with a Brooklyn accent and a large cigar in his mouth.

"Ricky! Your Mother is worried. Get in here."

Alex was stunned by the words this man who he had never met was speaking to him.

Mother? I see this must be something my Father planned for me.

"Ricky, do you not recognize me? It is Uncle Lou!"

Alex playing along said

"Of course Uncle Lou I was just playing with you."

Lou relaxed knowing Ricky the star's son was always placing tricks on the staff and crew.

"Oh you are a smart one aren't you! Come on get in here the play is about to start."

"Ok Uncle Lou."

Lou now leads Alex to the backstage, all the girls in the chorus line patted him on the head as they passed. And cooed over his new clothes. Alex beamed at the fawning the beautiful women were doing. Alex thought I could get to liking this. Alex was led to the dressing room and told to stay there. On the door was the star's name in bright red paint Martha Rodgers. Alex looked around the room and found several pictures of someone who looked like him. Standing next to a bevy of beauties. Then he saw one with a person like him and a very tall willowy red head who was drop dead gorgeous. There was a playbill which showed her face again. This was Martha Rodgers.

Alex thought I have a mother? And obviously a brother too? Alex thought what mother would mean.

The door now open and a person who looked exactly like him darted into the room. There was no magic mirror involved this time. Alex was face to face with his twin! Alex regarded his twin and noticed the book he was holding.

Rick rushing in to talk to his mother passed Uncle Lou and waved at him as he ran into his mother's dressing room. Rick stopped in his tracks as he saw a stranger who looked like him! Rick was stunned. Rick finally got over his initial surprise and held out his hand.

"I am Rick and you are?"

Alex looked at his twin and said grasping his hand.

"I am Alex. I must be your brother."

Brother? How could that be? Rick thought to himself.

"Oh, I noticed the book you are carrying. Did it come from my father's library?"

Rick now looked at the book.

"I guess so. There is so many books I doubt this one would be missed."

"I suppose not."

Alex replied.

"I do not bother with the library much."

"So that big Black man who drives you around is your?"

"I guess you could call him my constant companion. I cannot go anywhere without him present."

"Really, That sounds like no fun. So Alex do you want to have some fun? How about we trade places for awhile. That way you can have some freedom and I will get to know how you live. Plus you could experience Martha Rodger's our mother close up and personal. We need to keep this a secret."

"Sure I am in. What do you suggest."

"Well how about we meet in the New York library to discuss plans. I do not have a phone but you can find me there or here most anytime. Say we go to the same school? Why have I not seen you before?"

"I just got transferred in. My old school in London was bombed by the IRA. So my father brought me to New York."

"Oh I thought the IRA had a peace treaty?"

"Yeah, I suppose they were to but I was told differently."

"So this place I visited was a rental?"

"No, I live there with Fred and Wilma."

"What you live with the Flintstones? Is Barney and Betty there too?"

Rick laughed at his joke. He thought it was so funny.

Alex looked at his brother like he had gone insane.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"You do not know the cartoon the Flintstones? Don't you watch TV?"

"Not really Sports are my bailiwick."

"Bailiwick? Now that is a strange word but that is ok. I like words even strange sounding ones. I am going to be a famous writer one day.

Alex regarded his twin.

"I am getting hungry. I have not eaten. I guess I will have to find Fred and get Wilma to fix me something."

Rick looked a bit sheepish.

"I ate your dinner. I am so sorry but I thought I was going to my mother's new boyfriend's house. I thought he had a change of mind about me. He is rich you see. So I naturally thought it was for me."

Alex looked at his brother and thought yeah I could see that happening.

"Always, Rick I need to find Fred and be off. I will look for you at school. Remember not a word to anyone!"

"Ok Alex see you there."

Alex now slipped out the door of the theater and located Fred who took him home.

Rick sat in the dressing room thinking of all the implications of having a father. Alex seemed well taken care of unlike Rick's upbringing. Rick thought his mother was doing the best that she could. Rick was going to have fun indeed. Rick now sat in the chair and resumed reading the book. He dreamt of the world of Alex and what fun it will be to impersonate him.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed since that fateful meeting. Rick and Alex got into so much trouble. First it was the emptying of the trash can on the Principal's desk. Especially since the Principal's favorite food was a old bruise greasy banana. Leaving the peal on the desk was just poetic justice In Alex's way of thinking. Next was rigging the scoreboard in the gym to read Eat Me! Rick thought it was great touch since it came from Alice in Wonderland. Then the great water balloon caper was formed and put into action. The whole 6th floor was drenched. The general mayhem continued until Rick got caught. Alex had set him up! Alex laughed at Rick as he was led away. Once in the principal's office Martha was called along with her new rich boyfriend Eric.

"Richard, What Am I going to do with you?"

"You heard the principal you are going to be kicked out! Why?"

"Err Boys will be boys?"

"Richard, this is the last time. You will be sent away to a bordering school. I convinced Eric to pay for your room and board. However, You can not screw up again!"

Rick looked appropriately contrite. While gazing down at his feet he saw Alex smug face in the background.

That little traitor Rick's mind supplied he set this all up. I get the entire rap and he is Scot free. That is it! I will not deal with my brother for awhile. I wonder how he will feel about that!

Rick was led away and out of the school into the awaiting car. Inside he found his bags had been packed. He was going to be sent away,

Darn Alex. Rick thought in his misery.

Alex now felt free to do more mayhem. Switching the girls and boys school uniforms in their lockers was a crowning achievement. He had mastered the skill of lock picking. It was hilarious when Brandon Edwards the great football jock opened his locker to find two pairs of panties and a bra. The rest of the team was similarly picked on. Alex chortled to himself.

Alex still went to the agreed upon place behind the stacks on the 4th floor of the library. Rick however, was nowhere to be seen. Before this day Rick had gotten several clues to the identity of Alex's and His father by living in the estate with Fred. Fred was never helpful in even a description of such an important and busy man.

Likewise Alex got to see Martha in all her drunken glory. He even acquired the taste for single malt scotch. He would grab a glass from the wet bar which Martha seemed to have near her at all times. Eric the Dick as Alex called him was very much a bad influence on his mother. Alex never really got deep attachments to any people in his life. They were all interchangeable in his mind.

So when Alex had to face up that he went too far. It became a shock to him. His fun and games were over. Alex still a good student decided that he would excel in all sports. So he trained hard at the estate with Fred egging him to do harder. Finally, it was graduation day. Alex was very Lean and Mean from all those exercises and workouts. He was very confident in his abilities and had a very cocky attitude. He was also one of the more notorious womanizers at the school. He had slept with all cheerleader and most of the female population too. He had learned several ways of defending himself and was looking forward to college. His thoughts of his weaker brother were receding into past memory. The future was planned by his father. Alex went to the finest Ivy League school then after graduating joined his father's business. Just like his father wanted for his son. Rick however, was not part of this master plan. Rick was too weak and he liked to write. His Father had no use for a dreamer. He needed his son to be fit and strong. Alex fit his purposes perfectly.

Rick now 22 rarely even thought of his twin. He is now a Father with a young child Alexis. She is his pride and joy. Her mother was who knows where. Rick had gotten famous but was reluctant to leave his daughter. So one day Rick was alone with Alexis and the door knocked. Rick was typing away at the newest Derek Storm novel but he needed and in. Frustrated, he closed his laptop and pushed the crib where Alexis his pride and joy was giggling to herself. Rick moved to open the door. There stood his Brother Alex.

"Well Brother, will you let me in?"

"Why should I? You cause so much trouble for me the last time we spoke. Which was what 7 or 8 years ago?"

"I am so sorry but I was out of control back then but now I am much more responsible."

Rick could never hold a grudge and decided to let his brother in.

"Ok, Alex since we last met you had screwed up my life. So what happened to you?"

"Well the usual finishing High School. Banging the cheerleaders the same ol same ol."

"That is not what I meant

"Ok, Well I went to Harvard got a double degree in Law and International Relations."

"I joined the CIA following in the Old Man's footsteps. As if I had a choice. The Old Man had my life planned out for me. I became a spy but that life ended when you got famous. I could no longer be unrecognizable. Many places I had to impersonate you. I did get pretty good at it.

Rick felt a bit sad that his brother had his job jeopardized by his fame.

"I have a problem. I hate leaving Alexis to do Book tours and Parties which makes me famous. It is just I want to stay at home and be Mr. Mom. Alexis is so cute. But my wife well lets say she is a lot like Mother.

Alex sat on the couch and though he might have the answer to his brother's problems.

"Rick, since you do not like to do the partying circuit. I could do all those things for you. Since I have already impersonated you many times I know I could be good at it. Also as I looked over your prose you will need an in with the Agency. I know my ex partner would be a valuable source. I could call her if you would like."

Rick thought about his brother's offer.

Alex continued.

"It would be like old times we switching identities."

Rick started to agree with Alex.

"We did have fun back then. Fred was a hoot."

"Yeah, Brother, You taught me so much. I shudder to think how uncool I would have been without your constant bombarding me with trivial facts and culture. Remember when I had not even known about the Flintstones? I had the horrible British accent too."

Rick laughed at their first meetings and how Rick took him under his wing to prepare him for US popular culture.

"Alex do you remember when you tricked Fred to drop you off so we could sneak into the Angelica to watch your first Star Wars? Fred was so angry losing you. So you hid then he found me instead! Traitor I had to deal with an angry Fred. I still get nightmares from that one."

"Rick, did you know Fred was a dedicated operative for the CIA? He was a trained spy. We outwitted him time and time again. Kind of makes you wonder huh?"

"Yeah, it does make you wonder. Yeah let's do this. Alex you will need to read up on everything I have written. And you will need to come up with good explanations to the rabid fans. I will coach you. I suggest you read my fan mail. It would do you good to know what they are thinking."

"Ok Brother let us commence soon."

Alex arose and left.

Rick sat on the couch gently attending to Alexis. Soon baby Soon Baby Rick cooed to his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was a very fast learner. He was a hit with Paula and Gina too. Soon he was spotted everywhere with that bad boy attitude which served him so well in the Agency. Rick was now able to devote his full time attention to Alexis's needs. Martha had come around to see Rick and Alexis. Still unaware of Alex's existence.

"Mother, what a pleasure you are to see."

"Oh Richard tell me it is not true!"

"Tell me what is not true?"

"This article in the Ledger, It is not true is it?"

Rick not being informed on what his Twin had been doing in his name looked at the article. It was a big splash with Alex sporting that scuff of a beard with 2 blonds er twin blondes on his arm.

"Mother, I am not cheating on Meredith. She is not here at the moment. These are publicity shots. You of all people know not to listen to what the gossips rags are saying."

"I know Richard but it looked so real. I hope Meredith understands this too."

Rick looked very uncomfortable for a moment.

"Richard, What are you not telling me?"

"Mom, She is is is Gone... I am here alone with Alexis. She is a good child but she needs a mother."

"So when did this happen?"

Rick crossed into the office and pulls out the divorce papers.

"Here, This was sent yesterday."

Rick drops the bundle of papers in front of his mother.

"This letter was attached. She said I was not fun anymore. How could I be fun. I have a responsibility to Alexis. How am I going to tell her that her mother had left us."

"Oh Richard. You just need to tell her straight out that her mother chose to live in LA without them. I know it is going to hurt her. I can stay for awhile so you are not that alone when you tell her the bad news."

Rick took a deep breath. Then let it out slowly.

"Yes, Mother I can do that. I do appreciate the help. Alexis will be so heart broken."

"Where is Alexis now?"

"She is in her room coloring and talking to her stuffed monkey. When I last looked in on her."

"Ok Richard I will be here go up and get it over. There is no point in lingering."

"Yes, Mother I am ready."

Rick now arose and headed to Alexis's room. Rick knocked and entered the room.

Alexis was on the ground with several pieces of drawing paper spread out on the floor. She was busy coloring and chatting with Monkey Bunky who was placed on the floor with her.

"Alexis Honey I need to talk with you. Please come up and sit beside me on the bed."

Alexis arose and sat next to her daddy.

"Alexis you know how your mother left to go to LA?"

Alexis looking a bit nervous nodded her head.

"When is mommy coming home?"

Rick's heart broke hearing those words.

"Pumpkin, Mommy is not coming home."

"Daddy was I bad? Does not Mommy love me?"

"No sweetheart! You were not bad. Your Mommy loves you very much."

So why can she not come home?

"Alexis sometimes people just can not live together. I know you have heard the terrible fights. Well that is not good. So we have decided to live apart. That way there will be no more fights."

Alexis looked at her father.

"If I am really good will she come home then?"

"No, Alexis she will not. I am so sorry."

Alexis now started to cry because she loved her Mother so much. Rick held and rocked her as she finally cried herself to sleep.

Rick now undressed her and put her in her night clothes. Placed her in the bed and kissed her forehead.

Rick now left his daughter's room. Reaching the couch in the living room. Martha handed him a glass of scotch.

Settling on the couch. Rick took a slug from the drink the burn down his throat was soothing.

"Mother, I told her. She cried herself to sleep."

"Mom, I loved Meredith. Now I learn she has been cheating on me for my whole marriage. I thought she was the one Mom."

"There there Richard, You can not blame yourself. It is sometimes will work out for the best. At least you have your writing. Plus you can always call on me."

Martha now left she had to get ready for a performance later. Leaving Rick to ponder what to do next.

His revelry was broken by a phone call. It was Alex.

"Hi Alex what can I do for you?"

"Brother I heard, Meredith? Really? That is so sad. How is Alexis taking it?"

"She cried herself to sleep."

"That is tough Brother."

"So that is not all you were calling me about is it?"

"No brother, I got a hold of my old partner but she is unavailable but she did give me the name of a person who will help you. I pulled a few strings. Her name is Sophie Turner. I was assured she would be able to help you. You need to meet her at a restaurant in Queens later tonight."

"Tonight? I have Alexis and Mother is off doing a Play. I can not possibly do that now."

"Right, well I could watch Alexis for you. You said she is asleep right?"

"Yeah, when she goes to sleep she stays there for a good 12 hours."

"So it is settled. You go meet Sophie and I babysit the brat."

"She is not a brat Alex. She is a very good girl."

"Ok Ok I know. Now If you have not shaved then don't. You need to look interesting to her to gain her cooperation. I know from experience the Bad Boy turns them on."

Richard was not needing tips from his brother but listened anyway.

"Ok I am going to get into the shower. You have a key just let yourself in and wait in my office."

"Ok Brother we can do this."

"Right Goodbye Brother."

Rick climbed into the shower. Research that is what is needed to clear my head Rick thought.

Later after showering and dressing Rick entered the office. Alex was sitting in his chair reading the latest novel.

"A character Called Derek Storm huh?"

"Yeah Your adventures inspired me to create him."

"Well I trust your judgment but The CIA might object."

"That is why he is not an agent per se. He is a private investigator. That way he is wrapped up in the dealing with the agency but not part of the bureaucracy. So the agency does not need to vet my books either."

"Sounds like you have considered all the angles on this."

"Yeah I have. I just need a female perspective on the role of Clara Strike."

"Clara Strike?"

"Yeah she is the CIA agent which gets Derek involved."

"Ok that could work, Well you need to get going. I will be here in case of anything happening. Relax have a few drinks and explain Clara as you did to me I am sure that Sophie will get on board."

"Right have a few drinks relax Yeah I can do that."

"Rick now left the loft leaving Alexis in the hands of his brother Alex."

Rick thought to himself what could go wrong? As he entered the cab to take him to Queens and his rendezvous with destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick had just left and Alex was looking around and found Rick's stash of the good stuff. Pouring a drink in a glass he pulled out his phone and started looking for a name. Miranda. She was a Flight Attendant he met a couple of weeks prior while in Vegas being The Richard Castle. Pressing the send button he got her on the phone and gave her the address. Alex waited for the buzz from the doorman and told him to let her up. Meeting her at the door she was dressed a bit sexy but not that obvious. She was 5' 5" Blond Blue eyed and had a great body. She was also a fan of Rick's work. She was flattered that Richard Castle would invite her to his inner sanctum. Alex showed her around the loft and Rick's office. She was impressed with the office. Alex then poured her a drink. The doorway showed the master bedroom. Alex lead her to the bedroom and proceeded to bang the hell out of her.

Meanwhile Rick is meeting Sophie for the first time. Rick was nervous since he had not been out with a woman in a public place since Alex took over the publicity. Rick took Alex's advice and did not shave. He wore his traditional sun glasses too. The owner of the establishment was overjoyed to see Rick. He had read all his books and was a great admirer. Rick was also stopped several times for Autographs. Rick not used to such attention was first taken back but then he mimicked Alex's demeanor. He was gradually getting comfortable in the Role of The Richard Castle. When the owner told him that his date had arrived. Rick separating himself from the gathering crowd. Went over to introduce himself to Sophie. Sophie was amused to see all the ruckus Rick had created. She was sitting at the bar observing her surrounding. She was doing a threat assessment. Seeing nothing threatening she relaxed. She sipped her drink and rose when Rick approached.

"So you are the one which created all this commotion?"

"What can I say I have a very loyal fan base."

"I see"

The waiter now approached them.

"Sir, Madam the owner has prepared the best seat in the house for you. Would you care to follow me?"

Rick arose and linked arms with Sophie to walk her to the table.

Sophie was appraising Rick. He was very pleasant to the eyes, Getting the 5 star treatment was not bad either. Plus he is rich. Interesting combination, I think I will follow the old man's advice and listen to what he has to say. If I am not interested maybe we can have a roll in the hay then part. Then again I should keep an open mind.

Rick being the gentleman he was seated Sophie and then seated himself.

The waiter now produced the menus. Rick now whispered to the waiter to get the best house wine of the table.

Sophie studied the menu

"So what would you recommend?"

"I prefer Beef myself. I am ordering the Stake and baked potato."

"Hmm not a bad idea. I would enjoy the beef too."

"It is settled two steaks then."

The waiter came with the wine and set it before Rick. Rick the wine connoisseur sniffed the cork then the waiter poured some in the glass. Rick swirled it around and sniffed the aroma. Rick then took a bit in his mouth and swished it around. Tasting all the nuances the wine could deliver. Rick now gave the waiter his approval. The waiter now poured and set the wine glasses in front of them.

The order was made and small talk began.

Sophie now pretty impressed with Rick started to speak.

"I was told you needed a female perspective?"

"Yes. That is right. I am needing an inspiration for my newest character for my book."

"Would you tell me somethings about this Character?"

"Her Name is Clara Strike. She is a CIA agent with several years of experiences. She is expert in defending herself with almost any weapon. She is a master in seduction. She is very Bright and a go getter. She is independent. She is gorgeous."

"That is quite a list of attributes."

"Yes I know. What I need is to follow you around to take notes. This way I can really flesh out this character."

"So you want to tag along following me in my daily affairs?"

"Yes, I need to see you in daily activities."

"So how long would you need to do this?"

"Maybe a couple of months. It does not need to be continuous just enough so I can see the way you interact in various situation."

"When did you wish to start?"

"As soon as possible. I have a deadline in a few months and I really need your help."

"I see well our meal is here. Let me mull it over and call you when I make my decision."

The meal was eaten. Rick regaled her with his wit and impression of famous people.

Sophie laughed and had such a good time.

Rick now asked for the check.

Sophie wanted to make a move but Rick rebuffed saying he had a little girl at home and the babysitter was not the most reliable one. So he needed to leave. Sophie was disappointed but promised to call soon. Rick did something uncustomary to him. He kissed her on the cheek as he bid her a farewell.

Sophie was very impressed with the Dad side of Rick. She thought she could bear having this arm candy trailing her everywhere.

Back at the Loft. Alex finishing up with Miranda. He bid her a fond adieu. That is when he heard a noise. It sounded like a crash followed by crying.

Rushing up to the location of the noise. He found Alexis out of bed crying. Her leg was bent at a very unnatural angle. Alexis was screaming.

Alex quickly called the paramedics. Then tried to calm down his niece.

Alexis was scared and did not recognize her daddy. She screamed even louder saying

You are not my Daddy! I want my Daddy!

Alex now withdrew. He now waited downstairs for medical help to arrive. He was downing another drink when they appeared. He lead them up to where his niece was still crying and withdrew downstairs to the place he left his drink.

Rick now getting back to the loft found it in a commotion. Full of anger he sought out his brother.

"What is going on? Why are all these emergency vehicles are on the street?"

Rick forced Alex who was pretty drunk by now into the office.

"She fell and she was screaming at me. I did not know what to do."

"So you thought getting drunk was the answer?"

"It seemed that way to me since I am useless to help her now. The paramedics are in there now with her."

"You Stay Here! I am not finished with you!"

"OK Bro whatever you say"

Alex now sat on the couch still clutching his drink.

Rick now ascended the stairs and came into his daughter's room.

Alexis now saw her daddy and cried out for him.

Rick wrapped his arms around his little girl.

The paramedics stood aside while Rick calmed her down.

"Sir. Your daughter has a broken leg. She needs to be taken to the hospital."

Rick whirled around and looked at the person speaking.

"Ok which hospital and I need to go with her she is so scared."

"Ok back away and we can get her settled on the board."

Alexis still crying because the pain.

Rick stepped back and let the paramedics work.

Finally they had secured her to the board and was moving her out and onto the gurney. Rick was stepping next to the board holding her hand.

He whispered that he would not leave her. Rick now left in the Ambulance. Leaving the loft wide open.

Alex in his drunken state came out of the office and closed and locked the door. He then staggered to the bedroom and passed out.

Rick along with Alexis were transported to the hospital.

The were seen in the Emergency room first.

The ER docs got her to x ray and Alexis was unwilling to let her daddy's hand go so They compromised and let Rick accompany Alexis to the X-Ray room. Getting the X-Ray's done they brought Alexis to a private room. Rick was so worried over his little girl's condition.

The doctors finally arrived.

"Mr Castle? My name is Doctor Brewer. Your daughter Alexis is a very lucky little girl. The Xrays show that there is a simple break in the tibia. Setting it would be no problem. She would have to wear the cast for a few months though. But this kind of break is quite treatable."

"How soon will she be finished?"

Oh it will take about another hour for the cast to set. We are using a very lightweight material for casts these days. It should not be too heavy for her. In a couple of days you can stop the antibiotics and pain pills. She will be in pain but make sure she gets lots of sleep and plenty of fluids. She asleep now. We will not awake her for about 4 hours."

Rick was much relieved hearing the prognosis of his little girl.

Rick sat back down and held her hand. Then reluctantly let her go with the doctor. After a few hours They wheeled her back into the room. Rick once again held on to her hand. Rick was grateful of the fine care his daughter was given.


End file.
